


Random nameless drabble

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-06
Updated: 2011-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Sam wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random nameless drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Really short, really random old drabble.

  
All the shyness and insecurities Sam had had until that point went right out of the window the second he felt those soft, full lips against his. That was all it took and before he even realized it, he had Digger pinned against a wall, his tongue invading, claiming his mouth and his hands all over him, stroking, caressing, groping, touching everywhere, finding and memorizing every spot that made Digger moan and whimper and melt against him.

It was as if he was possessed. He couldn't stop, didn't want to stop. He just wanted more. Feel more of Digger's skin, feel Digger press against him more, feel Digger kiss him harder, with even more passion, feel Digger's hands touch him with as much want and need as he was touching him.

He wanted to hear Digger moan and beg and cry for more.

And as he found out, Digger was more than eager to beg all night.


End file.
